beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Valt Aoi
is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He is a member of the self-established Bey Club at his school. He currently battles with his Beyblade, Victory Valkyrie .B.V. Appearance Valt is quite short compared to the other main characters. He has dark blue spiked hair with yellow circles for decoration (actually a headband). He has a red face mark under his left eye. Valt's regular attire consists of a red hoodie with a yellow "V" emblem as a design, with a light blue body warmer over the top with a smaller black and yellow V design on. He wears blue trousers, black and yellow fingerless gloves, as well as shoes which are blue, yellow and white. Personality Valt has a very childish personality, tending to clown around obliviously in his spare time. Valt has a habit of getting easily excited, as well as getting overconfident in his abilities, despite being a beginning blader. He is also a bit sensitive as he gets angry when others insult him or his friends, and cries easily when upset. Valt is extremely hardworking when it comes to Beyblade practice, to an extent where he will undergo rigorous training to become a better blader. He is also shown to have a vivid imagination and has some artistic skill, seen when he attempts to draw the Xeno Xcaliber from memory. Valt has also been seen to be very rash, preferring to charge into a situation without a plan, as seen during his first ever Beybattle against Rantaro Kiyama, where his Beyblade was sent flying out of the stadium due to battling without knowing anything about Beyblade.Beyblade Burst - Chapter 01 This is expanded in the anime, where Valt's nerves get ahold of him and he closes his eyes when he launches, causing a bad launch.Beyblade Burst - Episode 01 Despite that, Valt is shown to be very tactical in his battles. After losing his first battle with Rantaro, he realised that his opponent was susceptible to barrage attacks, performing a Rush Shoot to produce a counter spin and win the rest of the match with a Burst Finish. Valt's favourite food is his mother's homemade bread: he especially likes nikuman (meat bun bread). Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Valt is introduced in [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|''Let's Go! Valkyrie!!]], where he is first seen at the start of a battle against Rantaro Kiyama. Despite talking like a bigshot, Valt lets his nerves get ahold of him and performs two bad launches, costing him the entire match. Furthermore, due to his clumsy attitude, he was forced to stay behind and clean up the mess Valkyrie created in the gym. After seeing his best friend Shu Kurenai in a TV broadcast, Valt fires up and decides to do some intensive training before entering a local tournament. During the registration and opening of the first round of this tournament, Valt's nerves showed yet again, causing him to take a bad tournament photo and walk to the stadium with stiff feet. In his battle against Rantaro, despite losing the first battle, he adjusted his launch to create a Rush Shoot and win the match with a Burst Finish. ''Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades *Valkyrie Wing Accel: Valt's Beyblade in the manga. *Victory Valkyrie .B.V: Valt's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst. Special Moves *Rush Shoot: This shooting technique launches Victory Valkyrie into a high-speed barrage attack. *Flash Shoot: This shooting technique utilizes a modified ''Rush Shoot stance which launches Victory Valkyrie along a circular path, creating a high-speed blitz. *True Flash Shoot: A refined Flash Shoot. This shooting technique takes advantage of the interaction between Victory Valkyrie's Variable Driver and the stadium's grooved area, achieving instantaneous acceleration for increased power and speed, creating a continuous high-speed blitz attack. *True Flash Rush Shoot: This shooting technique applies the speed-boosting method of the True Flash Shoot to the high-speed barrage of the Rush Shoot creating a super-accelerated, continuous barrage attack. Battles Relationships Shu Kurenai Shu is Valt's best friend and classmate who he has known since they were both in kindergarten. They had received their first Beyblades at around the same time and had their first battle together. Initially Valt was the better Blader, however Shu quickly managed to surpass Valt after less than a year. Despite seeming strict, Shu cares highly about Valt and is amazed when he makes progress in his battling. Even when Valt was still a novice, Shu saw Valt's potential, even stating in anime episode 1 that Valt "could be a genius blader". Valt is continuously inspired by the hard work and focus Shu puts into blading, and continually seeks advice from him. Rantaro Kiyama Ken Midori Daigo Kurogami Kaiza Xhakuenji Chiharu Aoi Nika Aoi Tokonatsu Aoi Gallery Anime File:ValtoVersusShu.png|Valt and Shu's Auras when engaged in a battle ValtoAura.png|Valt's Aura CRby5xuUYAA6Yp1.png|Valt launching Valkyrie 5688-1875503160.png 12813891_1715070475442637_5411889953840126819_n.jpg 20160516 1771427.jpg 20160530 1783918.jpg Eatinfffff.png 13095847 855149894613329 6454814230613555785 n.png jwi61868691.png vlcsnap-error491.png proc_fdcd8c7d50f00463 (1).png proc_56e43ae4ca9369ef.png proc_84b0b577501b6c01.png chara.png proc_8fc1bb57c95fe04d.png ClcabJlUgAAECVX.jpg 13600248_894522357342749_2455471942567694223_n.png 13529004_894519307343054_5637515826046076601_n.png 13606609_894512754010376_5487621966238147377_n.png 13592315_894520190676299_524002555888400118_n.png ty.png Manga Trivia *Valt, like other characters in the Burst cast, shares some similarities with his Beyblade, Valkyrie Wing Accel: **His shirt features the letter "V", a letter both his Valt and Valkyrie's names share. **Valt's family name, Aoi, is Japanese for the color blue, which is both the color of Valkyrie's Layer and Valt's bodywarmer. *Even though Valt is probably the most uniquely-designed out of all the characters, several other characters ironically have a similar appearance and personality to him: **One of the puppets in the anime looks identical to Valt, and behaves similarly in the puppet show. **Aota Halt, another competitor in the WBBA tournament (known as "Lucky Seven"), is mocked by Wakiya because of his similarities to Valt: even his name is almost identical to Valt's. **Rantaro Kiyama shares a lot of personality traits with Valt and most of the Bey Club members agree that they act the same. References